<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chameleon by AceLucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357755">Chameleon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky'>AceLucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Role Reversal, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno looks down, uncomfortable, unable to make eye contact, cornered…</p><p>Reno longs to be held by Rude, but suppresses his urge instead by entering into a friends with benefits type relationship with a local girl with whom he can act out his fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chameleon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quite some time ago, forgot that I wrote it and then found it again a few days ago so thought I'd best post! It's written in the present tense, not sure why, I really just like it that way and think it works.</p><p>I may write a second/third chapter for this where Reno does confess to Rude and where the OC has a little more background but we'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was late, Reno had expected as much. It would be far too hypocritical for him to complain to her so he took what he could.</p><p>She would walk with purpose when necessary, now wasn’t one of those times, Reno could wait. </p><p>Knocking on the door 3 times was her way of signalling that she was here, that was their agreement on first meeting. Then she opened the door and walked in, not one to wait for him to respond to the signal. </p><p>“Let yourself in why don’t you.” Reno says, still laying on the sofa with clearly no intention of getting up to answer the door anyway. </p><p>“You invited me here.” She replied flatly, closing the door behind her. </p><p>The only response that leaves Reno is a quiet, “Tsk.”</p><p>She throws her bag down onto the armchair and looks down at Reno, he is terrible at hiding his emotions.</p><p>Rose gives Reno just the right amount of love.</p><p>Within minutes their clothes are on the floor because they know exactly what this is, what the arrangement is. It’s never awkward, it’s essentially business between friends. </p><p>She often thought that sometimes when fucking, Reno is like a whiney kid. </p><p>He wants it, but not like, yes like that, no there…</p><p>In many ways she enjoyed the thrill of it, she never thought of herself as someone who would be into this. Working at Madam M’s and providing massages, providing a service was one thing but with Reno…they somehow became friends with benefits, but he also paid her handsomely for her time. He was the only one he did this with. Rose knew every part of him, every way he liked to be touched, kissed, held… </p><p>She is almost always on top, his hands pinned above his head as he lets out grunts and moans.</p><p>“Ugghhhh,” he hisses as he grinds up against her and a moment later he’s flipped.  </p><p>Reno bent over, panting, ass high in the air. Rose heard him grit his teeth, sucking in air as he prepared to be filled.</p><p>She puts out her cigarette on his thigh just where she knew he liked it, letting out a cry like a dog in heat. The tears that stung his eyes served only to remind him that he was alive.</p><p>“Ready?” She asks as she pressed the tip of the strap-on against his tight hole.</p><p>He lets out a grunt of frustration, “I told you not to ask.”</p><p>She chuckles as she started to move forward, sliding the strap on into Reno’s puckered asshole, the wall of muscle fighting against it. He lets out a long, loud groan as she fills him completely. </p><p>“Oh Reno, you really are filthy aren’t you?” </p><p>Reno bites his bottom lip, “Yes…”</p><p>“You like it like this don’t you? Like to imagine it’s him and not me that’s…” she stopped for a moment, pausing now he was completely filled, allowing him to enjoy the sensation and imagine it was Rude’s cock instead. Then she pulls it out swiftly, without warning before rocking her hips and thrusting it back inside him in one fluid movement.</p><p>Reno, unable to take it anymore cries out, “Rude….fuck me.”</p><p>His cheeks burnt with shame, these were the things he couldn’t say aloud when he wasn’t high on sex. But when he was it became so easy for the words to tumble from his lips. Every time he hated himself for it. </p><p>“Please,” he whines, his voice straining into the sheets. </p><p>Sex with Rose was simple, she knew what he wanted and he knew she would give it. </p><p>It was the same every time, she’d fuck him with a strap on, he’d get off on pretending it was Rude. </p><p>Once he came there was a word which felt more familiar to him than his right hand. Shame.</p><p>There was a shame that came with being humiliated like that, being bossed around and fucked by a lady with a strap-on.</p><p>So once his heart had resumed it’s usual pace, Reno would turn over now it was his turn to make Rose blush. </p><p>He’d fuck her as if he was in love with her, fuck her like they were dating. She would never confess to him just how much she loved it, how the sex they shared was better than with any other man she’d fucked. How there were brief moments where his name rolled too easily off the tip of her tongue.</p><p>And when he made her cum she saw the Universe in both it’s infancy and old age. </p><p>“Aww yeah baby girl you gonna cum for me?”</p><p>The way Reno spoke always had the power to make her weak and her stomach flip. There was something about his tone so playful and dirty that caused her to moan aloud.</p><p>“Yes Reno,” she pants. </p><p>“Yes what.”</p><p>“I want to come for you daddy.”</p><p>When they came it was loud, it always was. She wondered whether he did this on purpose so that Rude would hear. White knuckles bunched up in sheets, hair stuck to sweaty foreheads, swearing, gripping, biting into soft but tense flesh, a cocktail of orgasmic cliches. </p><p>“You know,” she purrs, lifting herself up from the bed, her fingers tracing circles round his right nipple and playing with his piercing. </p><p>Before continuing she swallows hard, there was something, had been something that had been on the tip of her tongue the last few times she’d seen him. But everything she struggled to get it out. Initially she’d provided a service for a fee but then their meetings went another way and now they were friends, an unintentional  result of a job. Now she felt she could be honest with him.</p><p>It was never supposed to be anything more than a job though and with Reno’s undying love for Rude she sincerely doubted there would be room for her.</p><p>“I was thinking…” she continues, pressing a kiss to his hairless chest, trailing kisses across his body. </p><p>The fact that Reno hadn’t yet asked her to leave was strange, this was the time she knew it had to be now or never. </p><p>Her lips brush across his nipples, her tongue giving one long lick up his sternum. </p><p>“I can see,” he replies playfully, his hands in her hair now. </p><p>Rose sighs, sits upright, “You should speak to him, Rude I mean.”</p><p>Reno pulls himself up capturing her in his arms, “What would I say to him.”</p><p>“You’re not one to be lost for words, just be blunt,” she shrugs, there’s a lump in her throat which she tries to push down.</p><p>Reno tilts his head to the side, colour creeping up his neck and into his cheeks, “About what yo?”<br/>
He tries so hard to brush it off and act like he doesn’t know what she’s implying. For the second time that night Rose reflects on how badly Reno tries to cover up his emotions.</p><p>“How you feel,” she replies, taking his hands in her own and gently brushing his knuckles.</p><p>Reno looks down, uncomfortable, unable to make eye contact, cornered…</p><p>She gives a weighty sigh but it isn’t from annoyance or frustration. She realises how much she cares for him, that although their relationship is strictly physical, Reno has become such a big part of her life, that she… She wants to help him and up until now she believed maybe her fucking him would be enough, but…it isn’t. She can see that, hear the desperation in his voice.</p><p>When Reno doesn’t answer she speaks again, “I know you Reno, I know you think that this thing we have going on is enough and that what you feel isn’t real…” She inhales sharply and takes a breath, “I know you try to kid yourself into thinking it’s just some kink you have to do this and that feelings don’t come into it. But, I know that you wish it were Rude behind you instead of me, that it’s his lips you want to taste….That all of this, you’re lying to yourself.”</p><p>Silence, he moves his hands to her thighs and grips tightly, fingers biting flesh. She flinches but doesn’t pull away. She hears the sound of air being sucked in deeply, how he holds his breath and tries to count to ten. Tries to push his feelings back but she knows it’s no use when a tear splashes onto her thigh.</p><p>“Reno…” she says softly, “It’s okay, you can tell me.” She’s glad she’s being honest with him, that’s what a good friend does right? She hates that she isn’t being honest about everything, that she wants to tell him I love you as much as he wants to say the same words to Rude.</p><p>“I….” He stutters, unable to get words out. Reno never, ever lets anyone see him cry and yet here he is. He equally hates himself and is relieved at the same time, maybe his friend is right, maybe now is the time. </p><p>When he looks up his face is streaming with tears, eyes red and watery, “Bitch, you made me cry,” he manages a chuckle, manages somehow to attempt to keep up with a facade. </p><p>She smiles back and holds him tight, “I love you Reno, so will you please tell Rude you love him too.”</p><p>Silence, neither speaks for a long time, they’ve said all that needs to be said. There’s comfort in the other’s arms that will carry them through the night as they work out how to navigate the choppy waters of tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>